The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of cloud-based computers and the services they provide. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to tracking operations of cloud-based computers and other cloud-based resources.
Logging systems track events within resources. Examples of resources include hardware devices such as servers, communication devices, networks, storage drives, etc., as well as software resources such as operating systems and applications. Examples of events include the abnormal (e.g., overheating, over usage, inefficient operation), the normal (e.g., performing operations within predefined nominal parameters), the harmful (i.e., will cause the service to degrade or fail, even if the systems are operating with nominal parameters), and/or the harmless (i.e., even if nominal parameters are exceeded, the service will still be delivered without undue degradation).